Still The One?
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Victoria and Randy Orton are now happily married with their son Eli, but everyone is not happy for them. Will their love over come it? Third installment of Vic/Randy could this be the one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Randy rolled over and reached for Vic only to find her side of the bed empty. This was the second night in a row, he got out of bed slipping on his slippers. It was only the middle of September but these early mornings were chilly, he grabbed Vic's robe off the door and headed towards the bathroom. There sat Vic in the middle of the floor, half asleep. He kneeled in front of her light touching her leg.

"You okay?" Randy ask reaching for the wash cloth on the sink, wiping the sweat off her forehead "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, are you sure it wasn't that meatloaf you cooked?" Vic ask

Randy playfully smacked her thigh "You said I'm a good cook."

"No I said your becoming a good cook." Vic corrected " I think I will stick to cooking for awhile"

"Now that you hurt my pride, I'm going to go to that twenty-four hour store and see what they have for upset stomachs." Randy said kissing her forehead helping her up, giving her a hug. "Be right back."

"Be careful, love you." Vic said

Randy smirked down at her "Love you to."

Vic washed her face and brushed her teeth. With a sigh she left the bathroom. On her way downstairs she peaked in on Eli, who was sleeping peacefully. She flicked on the light of the kitchen and let out a scream.'

"Hey, my ears." Edge said

Vic threw a spoon at him "You scared the shit out of me."

"Really? So you just crapped in your pants, you know they make things for that." Edge joked

"Shut up, what are you doing here anyway?" Vic ask

"I told you I was coming, and since I had a key and it's now three in the morning. I let myself in I didn't want to wake you." Edge said eyeing her she looked flustered and not in a good way "You okay?"

She nodded making her way over to the fridge taking out the ice cream, grabbing a spoon and sitting at the table. "Yes, just feeling a little sick."

"Randy cooked again?" Edge ask now joining her at the table

"Yes and I have to stop him , otherwise he is going to kill me."

"Or give you permanent diarrhea." Edge laughed "How is my boy?"

Vic smiled at that "Great he is really taking to preschool well, now it's just trying to teach him to go to the potty. I am proud of my little guy though, he is amazing."

"Him and I are going to have an amazing time tomorrow, love that little guy."

Vic watched as Edge's eyes light up when he talked about Eli, they have gotten so close in a short while. Their connection was like no other, she was glad that she had Edge in her life and glad he was able to share special moments with Eli.

"He loves his uncle as well, he talks about you all the time."

"Ok so I got ginger ale, some pink junk for your stomach." Randy said looking up from the bag, handing it to Vic " I also got something else."

Vic looked in the bag eyeing the pregnancy tests "Seriously? I think I would know if I was pregnant."

"Birth control is not always one hundred percent babe, take one just in case." Randy said

"Fine, give me five minutes." Vic said headed upstairs

"So Eli might be getting a little brother or sister? Kind of cool when you think about it." Edge said

"Why are you here?" Randy ask annoyed

"Oh please I had a key long before you even were in the picture, plus I'm here to watch the little guy. Vic said she wanted a night out with you."

"Oh." was Randy's response

Edge didn't know when but some time between the wedding and now, their friendship had gotten strain. Granted they weren't the best of friends, however they were at the point of being close friends. He had come to respect Randy and his relationship with Vic, who was consider his best friend. Besides Christian of course, this man standing in front of him was not the same man he was hanging out with just three months ago.

"So what are you going to do if she is?" Edge ask

"Embrace it, enjoy it. Hope for a girl this time. Simple as that." Randy said

Seeing as this conversation was going no where, Edge decided to dismiss his self. " I will see you in the morning."

Randy mumbled something as Edge left, he checked his phone again reading his messages. Seeing the same one he had been getting for weeks now. _"We need to talk." _he hit delete and headed upstairs.

"You okay in there?"

Vic peaked her head out "I can't go, you mind getting me a soda or orange juice should do the trick."

Randy smirked "How about a beer?"

"Randy not funny go get it." Vic said

Randy returned shortly with a cup full of cranberry juice. "Were out of orange sorry."

Vic made a face but excepted it. "It's fine wait over there for five minutes."

Those had to be the longest five minutes of both of their lives, if felt like forever before she opened the door.

"Well?"

Vic handed him the test "I think were going have to turn one of the guest bedroom into another room, for a baby."

Randy lifted Vic into his arms. "Any other time I wouldn't be happy about being up at three in the morning, this however makes up for it all. I love you."

"I love you to."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Here is the rest of the pasta salad, the chicken is ready. I just have to do the burgers and were good." Vic said

"Thanks baby, you mind getting some of the steaks out, my Dad insist on having steaks." Randy said removing the ribs from the grill handing them to Vic "Be careful."

"I got it, thanks." Vic said making her way into the kitchen, smacking Edge's hand on the way "Out of there buddy."

"Eli wanted to try some, I was just taking a little bit." Edge said

Vic smirked "Oh the lies, and the nerve of you to blame my child."

"I'm just getting the guy back for eating all my ice cream." Edge said "All this food, I'm starving."

Vic rubbed her little bump. I am glad I don't have to watch my figure for awhile, I am going to pig out."

Edge glanced out the kitchen window, noticing a small brunette talking to Randy "Who is that chick out there?"

Vic took a glance as well "Not sure." She shrugged

Edge reached for a grape out of the bowl, popping it into his mouth "Randy doesn't look to happy."

Vic washed her hands and took the bowl from Edge, taking another glance. Randy did look a little tense. "Should I go out there?"

"No, you don't need to be getting into fights, I don't have any bail money." Edge joked

"I am not going to jail I got to much to live for, besides I am way to cute for jail." Vic said twirling around "They will be all over me."

Edge laughed "I am so sure."

Randy look as if he had saw a ghost, but she was no ghost she was real. Standing in true form right in front of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy ask

"Is that anyway to talk to me, after all these years. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"What makes you thinking something as stupid as that?" Randy demanded

She smirked. "I just thought that after what we shared I would've gotten a better welcome."

Randy wore a look of pure disgust "Melissa, we didn't share anything."

"Your mind must've be foggy from all the alcohol you had, we had sex Orton. All night long." She ran her hand over his chest, only to have him smack it away. "Now you don't want me to touch you."

"Don't do that, don't touch me." Randy warned

Melissa rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Anyway, as a result of that we made this little girl." She pointed to a little brown hair girl with blue eyes to match. She looked to be about seven or eight years old, and looked just like the mother "That's Mya."

"That's not my kid." Randy said "So take your little kid and go find her real Daddy."

"Oh really? Well how about I pay a visit to the tabloids and let them know. I am sure they would love to hear about you estranged child, you made headlines before. This however will be something to remember for sure."

"You bitch." Randy growled "I have a family and you or that little girl are not apart of it. So take your kid and get off my property before I call the cops."

She nodded grabbing the little girl and her doll. "This is not over Orton."

Edge watched the exchanged between the two and although he could not hear it, it was intense. What was it about? He had no clue but he was sure going to make sure Vic found out.

"Who was that woman?" Vic ask

"Randy kept his attention towards the fridge searching for a drink, settle on a beer "No one, wrong house wouldn't listen, threaten her with the cops and she decided to leave."

"Oh, you should've let me handle it." Vic said "I am sure I could take her."

Randy laughed wrapping his arms around her "I am sure you could but you have two kids and a husband that need you, don't need you behind bars."

The rest of the night went well, it was fun hanging with family and friends. It had been awhile since everyone was together and even though it was only January, you could never have enough good food and family. He allowed his parents to stay in his guest room, once the house was in order it was time to go to bed.

"Eli is finally out." Randy said "I am going to have a talk with Edge about the amount of candy he gives that kid. A bath and two books later he finally gave in."

"It's always a fight be he always surrenders, and I am going to have a talk with Edge as well. He gave him two popsicles and thought no one notice, way to much sugar for a three year old." Vic said

Randy watched as Vic took the five million pillows on their King size bed, tied her hair up into a bun and got into bed. She looked at him with heavy eye lids and smile. He removed his shorts and joined her in bed.

"I got something to tell you." Randy said after several moments "That women earlier wasn't a stranger, she was an ex fling."

"Fling?" Vic repeated

"Yes long before we got together, I hooked up with her. Lots of times, she was kind of the girl that a had on speed dial when no one else would answer." Randy said

Vic ran her hand along his chest. "Continue."

It was no or never, or maybe not at the moment

"She thinks I still owe her money." Randy sighed "I refused to give her any so she stormed off."

"After all these years she is worried about it now, weird." Vic said

"I know hopefully she got the picture and leaves me alone." Randy said

Vic got up and straddle his waist, her favorite position . "Whatever this is Randy, handle it because if something is going to happen I don't want to be in jail."

Randy laughed pulling her down to kiss him "What is with you and jail."

"I don't know but I know it's a place I don't want to be, however when it comes to you, Eli and this little one in my belly. You will be worth it." Vic said

"Don't worry it will getting take care of." Randy said

"Good, until then I have a situation that I need you to handle." Vic smirked

"Really?" Randy ask removing her shirt. "I think I can take of that."


End file.
